Cuentos de Hadas
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Drabble/Viñeta #40. Porque Sakura sabía que en su cuento Sasuke era el Príncipe, pero ella no era su princesa.
**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Drabble/Viñeta #40**

 **Cuentos de Hadas**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

De una forma u otra, siempre lo había sabido.

O no siempre, pero sí desde mucho tiempo atrás. O al menos lo había intuido. Siempre había sido buena para intuir las cosas.

Conocía a Sasuke desde siempre; conocía sus gustos, cada uno de sus gestos y manías. Conocía lo que odiaba y las pocas cosas que no; cada una de sus expresiones y sus miradas.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía cinco miradas en total: una cuando todo le era indiferente, otra cuando algo le molestaba, otra cuando algo realmente le molestaba, una cuando se sentía relativamente cómodo, y otra cuando la miraba a ella, a aquella mujer, Ino Yamanaka, su mejor amiga, la que era casi como su hermana.

Sakura sabía que él creía que no se daba cuenta, pero sí lo hacía. Sus ojos oscuros solo se iluminaban cuando Ino estaba en la habitación. Él sólo se relajaba si ella estaba cerca, y volvía a ser tan frío como siempre cuando volvía a irse, pero, por alguna razón, nunca le pedía que se quedara, y por la misma razón desconocida seguía con ella, sosteniendo aquellos sentimientos que no eran recíprocos.

Por eso no lograba entenderlo. En un principio, sabiendo que no la amaba, le aterraba la idea de que él la dejara, pero no lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea, pero era tan feliz a su lado que no se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a que su castillo de naipes se desmoronara a sus pies.

Pero Sakura Haruno no era tonta.

Ella observaba a Sasuke, analizaba sus acciones y estudiaba sus movimientos. Era casi imposible descubrir qué era lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, pero ella podía hacerlo. Al menos la mayoría de las veces.

Sasuke nunca había sido alguien que se expresara fácilmente con palabras sino con acciones, pero muchas veces sus acciones eran confusas también. Él solía tratar mal a todo el mundo, y aunque a Ino la toleraba no perdía oportunidad de descargar algún comentario o crítica en su contra, como si buscara y realmente deseara hacerle daño con sus frías y escasas palabras. Y usualmente lo conseguía, y cuando la mirada de Ino se llenaba de tristeza la suya lo hacía también. Sakura no entendía porqué se esforzaba en hacerle daño entonces, sin embargo lo imaginaba. Sasuke estaba herido, le dolía no estar con Ino y que ella aun así pudiera ser feliz mientras él seguía aferrándose a algo que no se atrevía siquiera a confesar, y era tan malo con las palabras dulces que prefería hacerle daño para que ella sufriera, aunque fuera una pequeña parte, lo mismo que él. Y así él sufría, e Ino también, Sakura lo veía, pero nunca decía nada. Así como tampoco decía nada de Ino y las miradas que siempre le dirigía a Sasuke cuando también creía que nadie la observaba, aún yendo de la mano de su prometido o estando con ella, era como si simplemente no pudiera controlarlo.

Ella lo amaba (eso sí Sakura lo había sabido desde siempre), pero también la amaba a ella, y había renunciado a Sasuke por su causa. A veces Sakura quería abrazarla y agradecerle por su lealtad, pero a veces quería darle un golpe en la cara por no luchar por sus sentimientos. No eran difícil comprender sus acciones; Ino, a diferencia de Sasuke, era un libro abierto, sobre todo para ella.

Sakura era egoísta, tan egoísta que un día despertó decidiendo que quería mantener a Sasuke a su lado por siempre, pero que también quería ser amada como cualquier persona.

No estaba segura de que lo que haría, pero cuando lo hizo supo que no podía seguir alargando aquella agonía.

— _¿Me amas?_

— _Lo siento._

— _¿Amas a Ino?_

El silencio de Sasuke fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar lo que ya sabía pero aun así necesitaba oír.

A Sakura siempre le habían gustado los cuentos de hadas, con príncipes, princesas, enormes castillos con torres de marfil y unicornios, pero sobre todo aquellos cuentos en donde el chico y la chica se gustaban y vivían felices por siempre.

El suyo era un cuento también, con un príncipe y una princesa, un chico y una chica. El chico amaba a la chica; la chica amaba al chico.

Sasuke era el príncipe, pero Sakura sabía que ella no era su princesa.

El suyo era un cuento, pero en el que ella no era la protagonista. Y eso, aunque dolía, le pareció bien, porque al menos, aunque fuera mínimamente, formaba parte de una hermosa historia de amor que apenas comenzaba.

Siempre le habían gustado los cuentos de hadas, después de todo.

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_**

 **Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **HS**


End file.
